Broken windows
by Grey Temptress
Summary: OnKey / OT5 SHINee / Being a leader meant everything to Onew, he wanted to prove he is the best leader in the world. What happens when it all comes crashing down by a single rock breaking down the barriers of protection that he has created?


He needed air. Struggling to keep his cool stance, as soon the rehearsal of the dance was finished Onew rushed as fast as he could out through the door, careful to avoid any of the staff or his own team members. He pushed the heavy door open and let it close behind him, making sure the door was left unlocked so that he could return back safely. Once out, he stood in the empty dark alley and took a deep breath. He fiddled about with his inside jacket pocket and took out a small rectangular box. Sighing deeply as he stared down at the small box he took a cigarette and lit it before taking a deep drag. Onew felt his heart sink with all the added worries and thought flying through his head. The past two weeks he has kept it quiet from his own team members and the media. He was on the verge of a breakdown. It was the constant bad press and media attacking his own members. They have no idea about this because Onew has kept attention of the media away from his members. He tried his best. But he was feeling the pressure of the sleepless nights and the heavy press scandals attacking Onew himself that he isn't able to keep it stable any longer. He looked down at his cigarette and felt disappointed at himself for being a bad leader and not being able to keep them safe any longer. Shaking his head he lifted his hand that held the cigarette and brought it near to his now dried out pink lips. Before he could each take another puff he heard a familiar voice call out his name rather coldly behind him.

"Lee Jinki"

Key couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Onew stand there so helpless and all hope disappearing from him as Onew was slumped against the walls of the dark alley near the back of the studios; and that too, smoking. Key saw his Jinki hyung hurriedly leave the rehearsal as soon as they were done but before Key could go after him, he was stopped by the bickering of Jonghyun and Minho.  
"YAH KIBUM, TELL MINHO HE'S DOING THE WHOLE LEGS MOVEMENTS WRONG!" Jonghyun yelled glaring up at the ever tall handsome boy known as Choi Minho. Minho lashed back at Jonghyun for making a big deal out of his small mistake during the rehearsals.  
"WELL I WOULD BE DOING IT PERFECTLY FINE IF YOU STOP BUTTING YOUR ARSE IN AND TELLING ME WHAT IM DOING WRONG!" Minho growled at Jonghyun and then turned to Key. "ISN'T THAT THE WHOLE POINT OF US PRACTISING SO THAT WE GET THE MOVEMENTS RIGHT?" Key couldn't take the stupid arguments anymore and hushed them both with his deathly glare. When both boys noticed Key's unusual angry expression they both kept their mouth shut not wanting to cause an eruption from the almightly diva Key. Taemin came back into the studio room with a banana milkshake in his hand. "So what did I miss?" he asked sucking on his milkshake whilst staring between the quarrelsome three. Key shakes his head at both Minho and Jonghyun, to not to stare their petty arguments again. Key ruffled Taemin's head and asked " Taeminnie ah, will you take these morons with you to the cafeteria and I'll go and find Onew to come eat dinner with us yah?" Taemin nodded his head and grabbed both Jonghyun and Minho and pushed them away to the cafeteria hall since it was way past their dinner time and no one has yet eaten, they were all pretty hungry to argue when food was in the equation. Another reason to this was that Key partly wanted to get of his members so that he could find his Hyung. He knew what was going on, despite Jinki Hyung trying to keep all matters hushed, but he didn't let on that he knew of these matters so that he could let his hyung remain happy knowing he is happy, despite how selfish that may sound. Key waded through the crowd of staff and other groups in the building trying to spot the infamous long brown wavy mop of hair his hyung has been styled with. Key frantically was losing his cool when he couldn't spot Onew anywhere in the whole building. Key let out a frustrated sigh and then noticed a back door that was left unlocked. He walked towards it about to lock it when he thought of this being a little strange and decided to open the door to check no one was out there before locking it. As Key peeked his head out at the dark alley he noticed a dark familiar figure slumped against the walls. He was about to call when he noticed what state Onew was in. Anger, sadness, helplessness, frustration and a whole loads of emotions flared up in Key right there. Nothing was right. It felt too much and he coldly spoke out his name to grab his hyung's attention.

"Lee Jinki"

Onew turned around shocked at the sight of an angry Key stood by the door way with his arm crossed and stern expression on his beautiful feline face. Key let the door shut behind him, so that there was only the two of them there. Both Key and Onew stood staring at each other in silent for a good few minutes before Onew broke the silence.  
"Kibum-ah, I..." Key cut him off before Onew could get another word in.  
"Dont. Just don't" Key sighs and gives Onew the look of betrayal.  
"I thought you'd quit smoking? You promised me you'd stop. What is this Jinki hyung? An escape? From what? Reality?" Key glared at Onew anger rushing through his mind. "You think by smoking all your issues will be solved? Was is that simple?!" Key started screeching at this point. "OF COURSE NOT. YOURE HARMING YOURSELF HYUNG, YOURE NOT EVEN TRYING TO SOLVE ANYTHING YET YOU TAKE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST BURDEN AND KEEP QUIET OUT IT?!" Whist Key was ranting unknowingly Key was now literally stood so close to Onew, that Onew could feels Keys hot breath on his face. Onew thoughts we're flying at a million per second and he grabbed hold of keys hands and pushed him roughly against the wall, pinning his hands on Keys above keys head.  
"WILL YOU LET ME BREATHE FOR A SECOND? ALL YOU DO IS CONSTANTLY NAG AND NEVER LET ANYONE SAY ANYTHING." Onew yelled his face tinting a deep shade of red from his anger and coming closer to Key's face. Onew didn't know what exactly he was doing but the wall of emotions he has being holding up as best as he could was broken within seconds. "DO YOU THINK I WANTED ALL OF THIS? NO. LET ME DO AS I PLEASE. I WAS PROTECTING YOU. YOU AND THE OTHERS. WHAT DID YOU THINK IM NOT TRYING TO SOLVE IT? THE FACTS THAT I COULDNT JUST PROVES HOW UNWORTHY I AM TO ALL OF YOU. I FAILED KEY. I FUCKING FAILED" Key stared at Onew letting his hyung yell at him to relieve all of his stress that Key knew was built up in him. Key purposely yelled and nagged at his Onew hyung so he would burst and let all of his stress out despite how much hurting his hyung had made him feel like the worse human being ever. Onew let of a deep breath after his outburst, his chest heaving up and down before he looked back at Key's beautiful eyes and suddenly he started crying, loosening his hold of key. The moment key felt Onew's limp arms he took both his hands and cupped his hyung's angelic face and wiped the flood of tears on his face. "Jinki... look at me" Key whispered gently, stroking his cheeks and making Onew look deep into Kibum's eyes. "I'm sorry" they both whispered simultaneously. Key shakes his head and Onew draws even closer to key and leans his head on key's neck. Key took that moment and hugged Onew tightly, rubbing his bad soothingly. Word were not exchanged after this, the silent was enough to express each other comfort towards the other. They both stood there till Key felt Onew's heart beat slowly calm down from his outburst.

Jonghyun looked up from his plate that was wiped clean in seconds. He looked around sighing happily, satisfied that his stomach feels full from all the food that he has eaten. Minho and Taemin were still eating their second plate of food, their hunger never being satisfied. Jonghyun was about to take a slip of his drink when he noticed that his Jinki hyung and Kibum seemed to be missing as of yet. He looked around confusingly because none of the members seem to miss a meal as they were always starving everyday due to their activities. Jonghyun nudged Minho. "Yah froggie, have you seen jinks and bummie come to eat?" Minho wiped his mouth with a tissue before shaking his head in confusion. "No dino hyung, I haven't, that's weird" "Then where are they?" Minho shrugs. Taemin spoke up "let me just take this last bite and we'll go looking for them hyung?" both Jonghyun and Minho agreed and waited for Taemin to finish eating before starting their search for Jinki hyung and Key. The trio set off covering the top to bottom floor in search of their lost leader and beloved key, but to no avail has anyone in the building has seen them at all. Taemin voiced his thoughts that maybe they both went out to eat, but Jonghyun dismisses that thought away as they knew their leader wouldn't be so reckless to venture out of the safety of this building. As the three headed back towards the studio dance room, Minho heard a faint noise behind a door that is labelled to be the backstage exit. He thought nothing of it until he heard a faint but familiar voice shout "I FUCKING FAILED"; it was none other than Lee Jinki's voice. Minho called out to Taemin and Jonghyun whom were way ahead of Minho, to come back. Minho told Jonghyun and Taemin what he heard and all three had worried looks on their face. Minho being the braver one out of the other two lifted the door handle and pushed open the door to what was a dark alley way. The sight that met the three has shocked them to their core. There was Key against the wall holding onto what was once an image of a very confident and powerful leader, now broken as tears stained his angelic face, no sign of happiness or that dork eye smile that was always etched onto his face.

Key sensing three other people nearing them looked up and smiled at his members, nodding his head. A silent agreement was exchanged. And that was all that was needed for them all to understand the depth of the situation. Jonghyun came forward and back hugged Onew, gently resting his head on the back of his shoulders. Minho came to one side and put one arm on key and the other on Jonghyun. Taemin copied Minho's actions onto the other side enclosing the gap of hugging Jinki hyung whom was in the middle. Standing there, huddled together, no words to be exchanged, was the love of SHINee. A bond created so strong that all the other needed was just themselves there to keep them all happy. Words are powerful tools but not when it comes to Love.


End file.
